If Someone Hurts You
by D.E. Lewis
Summary: Terry has a secret. Something he won't share with anyone. Not even himself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Author's note: I actually didn't come up with this in the wee hours of the morning, but have actually been mulling it over for close to a year. Please review. This fic is based off a book called Mac and I definitely recommend it, but it is a spoiler for the fic.  
  
"If Someone Hurts You"  
  
It was just another ordinary day, right? I mean, I went to school, went on patrol, everything the same. So why don't I feel that way? I've felt kinda funny for most of the school year now. I don't sleep well. It was just supposed to be a doctor's appointment! Everyone says I'm different. Mr. Wayne talks to me like he's walking on eggshells. Like I'll break if he says something wrong. He keeps saying I'm getting too angry. Well, no slag, Sherlock. He also stopped me one day before patrol to tell me to quit ditching classes. When I got mad, he looked at me and said he'd fire me if I didn't go to school. I just can't handle it anymore.  
  
So today I come in, and Mr. Wayne drags me up to the living room. Commissioner Gordon, my mom, and this young woman I've never seen before are sitting there.  
  
"Terry, this is Dr. Creed. She wants to talk with you about some things." He says to me, real gently, like I'm a little kid.  
  
"There's nothing wrong." I say.  
  
"Well, Terry, I would think you would be happy. You have family and friends who are worried about you enough to get you some help." Dr. Creed says. "I know some kids who have been sent to me on court order."  
  
"I said, there's nothing wrong." Dr. Creed ain't buying it.  
  
"Terry, people who love you are worried." Commissioner Gordon tells me, but I'm not really listening. She goes on about how I don't have to go through this problem I'm having alone, but she doesn't understand. I look over at Dr. Creed. She's looking at me with this weird air of fascination. Like I'm some lab rat. She catches my gaze, and it's almost like she's reading my mind. That's when I notice that no one is talking.  
  
"Terry, would you mind taking off your coat." Dr. Creed says like she knows what's under there. I don't want to. This is my secret. Why does everyone have to get involved? I take it off anyway. Everyone gasps.  
  
See, I've been cutting myself since it happened. It's the only way I can remind myself that I'm alive. So I've got these long scratches on my arms and legs, and everyone's staring at me. I sit down, and bury my face in my hands, and run my fingers through my hair.  
  
"Terry, what have you been doing?" Mom asks. I look at her. I don't want her to know. I don't want anyone to know. This is my problem, and I just want to deal with it on my own. I can do it. I know I can. I keep telling myself this, when I start to hear Mr. Wayne talking with Dr. Creed.  
  
"So what do you think, Winter?"  
  
"I'm thinking this goes a lot deeper than stress." She says. "Terry may be depressed, or hurting in ways that only he knows. I definitely think he needs therapy. I hope not long term, but that might be the only option." She's talking about sending me to a mental institution!  
  
"No way. Not an option." I jump up, and run out the front door. No one will stop me.  
  
I run out the front door, down the road, and then out the gate. I need to get out of there. Too much pressure. All I do is run for a while, when my phone chirps. I answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"McGinnis, where are you?" It's Mr. Wayne.  
  
"Um, running. Why?"  
  
"I want to know where. I'm coming to pick you up."  
  
"About halfway to the city."  
  
"Don't go anywhere." He hangs up. So I sit by the side of the road, and wait.  
  
As he said, he came to pick me up. I got in, and he was silent. Like I disappointed him, or something. Well get used to it, because I'm just one big disappointment. I can't handle the silence much longer. He pulls off to the side of the road, and looks at me.  
  
"What's going on, McGinnis?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" He gives me the look. That I- don't-like-your-attitude look that he gives sometimes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run off."  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, but thank you. Dr. Creed has come all the way here from Colorado to help you, simply because I asked her to. She's a good friend of mine, and she wants to help you."  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't need help."  
  
"Terry, don't give me that crap." I think that's some of the strongest language I've ever heard him use. Then he softens a bit. "You don't have to do things alone, you know." He reaches over and hugs me, and I realize I've been crying. 


	2. Burden

"Burden"  
  
So Mr. Wayne takes me back to the manor, and as soon as I sit down, Dr. Creed starts talking.  
  
"Terry, I'm going to make you a proposal. I run a trauma center in the Yampa Valley. I have dealt with many cases like this, and I think we can help you."  
  
"We?" What does she mean by we?  
  
"I'm pronouncing you terminally insane if you think I can take care of all those kids by myself. I'm one of a team of psychologists. There are lots of kids your age there, and I think it would be a good idea." She's crazy. She must be.  
  
"Look, I appreciate your offer, and you seem really nice and all, but my rep's bad enough. I'm not going to make it worse by going to some mental care center."  
  
"It's not what you think." Man, she's patient. I almost feel sorry for her. She's got to deal with all sorts of weird kids every day. "I actually have yet to see a weird kid, Terry." Okay, how did she know that? She's giving me this really odd smile.  
  
"Terry, I've already arranged with your mother and the school to have you sent to the Yampa Valley Trauma Center." What?! Is he crazy? Did he actually think he could send me without my permission?  
  
"Now wait just one minute there, buster." Dr. Creed is ticked. She's lost patience. She's mad at me. "You can't just go and sign Terry up without his permission! This is his life, and his choice. Not until there is a legal problem can he be forced." She's mad at Mr. Wayne. She stands up. Man, she's really tiny. "I deal with parents and teachers who do this all the time, and I'll have you know, I have no patience for it." Even though she's short, she's pretty intimidating. I wonder if she took lessons from Mr. Wayne. He's even cowering under her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you're right. I had no right to do that. Terry if you don't want to-"  
  
"No, that's okay. I'll go." Did I just say that? Dr. Creed looks surprised.  
  
"Well, then, Terry, I guess I can welcome you to the Center." She says.  
  
~~  
  
So now I'm on this plane to Colorado, which just happens to be about on the other side of the country, and I'm regretting my decision. Mr. Wayne said he would come along. Mom can't. She has to take care of Matt, and go to work. The plane touches down in a small tourist town called Steamboat Springs. Dr. Creed is waiting for us at the airport.  
  
"Did you have a nice flight?" She asks, pleasantly. I shrug. We follow her to a waiting van. She's not driving. A tall guy with a rugged look and black hair is driving.  
  
"Hi, I'm Garret." He holds out his hand. Mr. Wayne and I both shake it. We drive off, and Dr. Creed starts talking again.  
  
"You're lucky. That airport is rather new. When I first came here, I had a three hour drive from Denver." That's a long drive. After about twenty minutes, we arrive at this big ranch. There are kids everywhere. All ages, all races, both male and female. I can't help but be amazed. There are some little kids running around a baseball diamond, where some older kids have organized a game of kickball. I haven't played kickball in years. As we approach the big, log house, I notice some kids in wheelchairs, some on crutches, and a stable full of horses. This place is huge.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Mr. Wayne asks me. I shrug again. I don't feel like talking. We go inside, and enter an office. There are four others inside, sitting in chairs. They all stand when we enter.  
  
"This is not the military. Sit down." Dr. Creed orders. One laughs and dips her as if dancing. "Todd!" She squeals like a very young teenager. "This is Dr. Tolskin, who is also my husband. Warning, he's incurably nuts. Dr. Lee, our physical therapist," She gestures to an Asian woman, "Scott, one of our teachers," A very tall man with straight brown hair that just happens to be falling in his face smiles "and Dr. Hernandez." Dr. Hernandez is a Latino man with a big smile. I smile as best I can back. "Sit down, please." I sit in a chair, and so do Mr. Wayne and Garret.  
  
"Now, Terry, we hear you have something burdening you." Dr. Tolskin says. So we're going right into the interrogation, huh. All I can think of to do is shrug. Scott whispers something to Dr. Creed. She nods.  
  
"Terry, why don't we get you settled, first." Yes. Good. I like that idea. "You'll be staying in dormitory seven. There are nine other boys there. All about your age, actually." Well, at least I won't be alone. I hate being alone now. He could come get me.  
  
"Dr. Creed!" two boys come running up. Both my age. One has shaggy, unkempt brown hair, and the other has red hair. The red haired boy speeds over in a wheelchair. "Who's the new guy?" he asks, innocently. Yeah, I've lived in the city. I see your motives. Well both of you can just leave me alone.  
  
"Jimmy, Andrew, how nice to see you. This is Terry. He'll be in your dorm with you." So Jimmy is the brown haired boy, and Andrew is the other.  
  
"Do you want us to take him?" Jimmy asks.  
  
"That would be lovely. Terry, go with these two." Oh, great. She's leaving me with two strange boys. They so can't be happy to be here. I wait for their comments to come as soon as Dr. Creed is out of earshot.  
  
"So, where're you from?" Andrew asks. He seems innocent enough.  
  
"Gotham." I really don't want to talk.  
  
"Oh, so you're from the city, too. I'm from New York." Well, so what?  
  
"You don't look happy." Jimmy says. "Don't you want to be here?"  
  
"No. I don't, as a matter of fact. How can anyone be happy in a place like this?" Jimmy raises his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I'm happier here than I was at home." Andrew says, flatly.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you rather be going to school with your friends?" He smiles.  
  
"The truth is, I didn't go to school. I was working to pay for the bills, along with feeding my father's alcoholism. That's how I got like this." He gestures to his lifeless legs. He's crippled. Well, that certainly puts things into perspective. Abuse happens in Gotham too. I've rescued some of the kids. I wonder if some are here. Then it hits me. Who will be batman while I'm gone? 


	3. Dreams

A/N: Sorry I disappeared off the face of the earth for a while there. I hope you like this next part.  
  
"Dream"  
  
So Mr. Wayne tells me that I shouldn't worry, and that he's got the whole batman thing taken care of. At least that much went all right. After dinner, we had a quick group discussion, and then apparently it's bedtime. Eight thirty is too early. Go figure. So in the bunkhouses, there're about twelve of us per house, and we all sleep in a bunk bed. Andrew is stuck with a bottom bunk so he can get himself in and out of his wheelchair. I, luckily, get a top bunk. I don't know why the top bunk appeals to me, but it does. So we get in our pajamas, brush teeth, whatever, then we have to get in bed. Suddenly, I hear giggling coming from the wall. _Oh great. _ I think. _I'm crazy now, too. I'm hearing things._ Jimmy, sitting on the other side of the bunk obviously notices.  
  
"Don't worry. It's just the girls' bunkhouse. That wall is paper thin, so we hear them a lot. We also can hear Garret, but that's something you'll find out in the morning." He grins a little. I can hear the rest of the bunk snickering. Garret pops his head in the door.  
  
"Lights out, boys." He flips a switch, and the room goes dark.  
  
~~  
  
I'm on the exam table. I'm naked. Why am I naked? Oh no. No. Get your hands off me! Where are his pants? Why isn't he wearing any pants? Don't touch me, pervert! No! Stop! Stop it now! You're not supposed to be doing this! You aren't supposed to be ruining my life! Don't touch me!  
  
~~  
  
Someone is shaking me.  
  
"McGinnis! Terry wake up!" Who is that? I know that voice. I open my eyes. It's Mr. Wayne. "Terry, what happened?" He commands. I don't know what to say. I can't tell him. I can't tell anyone. Why do I feel so dirty? Ace, who insisted on coming, is whining.  
  
"Terry?" This time, it's Dr. Creed. "What was going on there?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know." Why won't this dream stop?  
  
"Terry, as far as anyone can tell, you had a doozy of a nightmare. The others in the bunk got worried, and ran to get me. What were you dreaming?" I don't know. I don't want to tell her, anyway. Oh, slag. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.  
  
~~  
  
I kept insisting that I didn't need anything to help me sleep. Dr. Creed gave me something, anyway. So the rest of the night was uneventful. The next morning however, was I guess what the boys in the bunk were snickering about. Through that paper-thin wall, we could hear Garret waking up the girls.  
  
"Ladies, it's time to get up." He said sweetly. More giggling. Then he came into our side of the bunkhouse.  
  
"GET UP YOU SLACKERS! YOU'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!" Yeah, that's what they were snickering about.  
  
~~  
  
As I found out, breakfast in the mess hall can get pretty interesting. We sit with our bunkhouses, and several odd things can happen. First, four other groups started banging on the table, and then did a piece of the famous "Chicken Dance" in successive order. The last group ended up running around the table. Aside from that, meals are pretty boring. The girls chitter away about something or other. The guys' conversation, however, consists of grunts until we've had our coffee.  
  
After breakfast, we had school. Since the numbers are significantly fewer, and the age range significantly wider than regular public schooling, we get very small classes where the teacher can work with each student individually. For the first time, I actually understand quadratic equations. In between classes, we have a few chores, and then lunch and dinner KP duty. Jimmy ran up to me in between math and English.  
  
"Terry, our bunkhouse is on lunch KP. Be there by eleven thirty." And he walked away. I wonder if he knows I can't cook.  
  
~~  
  
As it turns out, KP is rather easy. As one part of the group chops vegetables, another boils sauce, while another group makes the dough. Homemade pizza. Or at least that was what it was supposed to be.  
  
See, I was on the dough group. We were supposed to put in about three teaspoons of yeast in. I put in three tablespoons. I didn't know there was a difference, until the dough started oozing out of the oven. Andrew looked at me from his vantage point at a cutting board.  
  
"Uh, you guys, what's wrong with that dough?" Another boy in my group, named Thomas, backed up. He was Asian, with round glasses perched on his face. He was there because he had quit eating once.  
  
"Run!" he shouted. And that's what I should have, done, except I was paralyzed. I just kept staring at that dough. It seemed to be.  
  
"Oh. Slag. That dough is alive!" I shouted. Mr. Wayne and Ace came up behind me. I had never seen the man's eyes so big. Ace cowered at the blob crawling from the oven. I didn't notice Scott rush in, and turn off the oven, stopping the huge blob of what was supposed to be pizza crust.  
  
"Well. I guess it's Top Ramen today."  
  
~~  
  
At the end of the day, after lights go out, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, coming slowly into focus as my eyes adjust. I close my eyes. I start to dream.  
  
~~  
  
No. That crazy man. He's back. Stop. No! Don't touch me anymore! What are you doing? Why is your hand on my mouth? I can't scream. What are you doing?  
  
"If you tell, I will kill you. I will kill everyone important to you. I will kill your mother, your siblings, your boss, everyone. You got that?" I can't nod. He's got my head to still with his hand. "You got that!" He shouts. I try to nod. He grips my hair with his other hand. "Don't tell." Then he lets go. He's touching me again. Stop! No!  
  
~~  
  
"McGinnis!" It's Mr. Wayne again. Ace's front paws are on the bed. He nudges me. I pet him. Dr. Creed is standing in the doorway. Doesn't that woman get any sleep?  
  
"Terry, will you come with me?" Andrew, Thomas, and Jimmy look like they'd go with me in an instant for support. They're good friends already, and I hardly know them. "You boys stay here." Dr. Creed says. I put on my robe and shoes, and go with Dr. Creed.  
  
~~  
  
In Dr. Creed's office, I sit down in a chair. She sits down across from me. Mr. Wayne is standing in the doorway. Is he going to come in?  
  
"Your call, Terry." Dr. Creed indicates Mr. Wayne. "Do you want him here for support?" I shrug. He comes in. So does Ace. "Terry, this is the second time in two nights that you've woken up from nightmares. I do not think this is a run of the mill occurrence. Terry, will you please tell me what happened?" I can't. He'll kill them. I'll be responsible. Not again. I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. Too late. I'm crying. Will this nightmare ever end? 


	4. Threat of Evil

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I have been busy as all get out (death to standardized testing).  
  
"Threat of Evil"  
  
"Terry, can you please tell me what your nightmares are about?" No, Dr. Creed. I can't. I shake my head. She sighs.  
  
"McGinnis, did someone threaten you? Threaten to hurt you if you told?" I swear Mr. Wayne is psychic. I nod.  
  
"Terry, this is important now. Whatever this person did can't go unpunished. Did he-" She hesitates "-touch you? Make you feel uncomfortable?" I nod again, and start crying. Dr. Creed's lips are a thin line. It's pretty obvious she's mad.  
  
"Any idea what to do about this?" Mr. Wayne asks her.  
  
"Not until Terry tells us what this guy did. Until then, we can't even accuse anyone." But I can't tell! I can't! "Terry, everything is up to you, now." Dr. Creed says. I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing...  
  
"It started with this physical I had to go to..."  
  
~~  
  
That was absolutely the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was exposing myself in front of my boss, Dr. Creed, somehow I think it would have been hard if it was just Ace. It felt good, though. Dr. Creed says she'll contact the Gotham police, and they'll bring him in. Mr. Wayne went one better and called Commissioner Gordon himself. She said she would take care of it personally. But something is still scaring me. What if he finds me? What if he hurts Mom? Or Matt? Or anyone else? I can't even concentrate on breakfast, I'm so scared. Even though Dr. Creed assured me that sicko wouldn't come near me here, I'm still worried. She knows his name, but not what he looks like. He could come here whether we like it or not. I feel sick, now. It's Saturday, so no school. I can pretty well do whatever. I just feel like crawling back into bed.  
  
~~  
  
What was that? Oh man. Tell me I'm not hearing things. I just went to sleep, and didn't have nightmares for the first time in a while. Now I just heard a bump. Oh slag. There it is again. The door's opening. Who's there?  
  
"Terry." Oh slag. Please no. Not him. He's here. Here in the center. And I'm alone, too. Maybe I could fight him off?  
  
"Hello, Terry. Long time no see. I see we've gotten a bit of a big mouth now, haven't we? The police are out looking for me, and I figured out that you were to blame." He's right there, putting his hand back over my mouth. "But see, here's the truth. You're the only one who can testify against me. If you testify, I go to jail. Here's where I come to a bit of a dilemma. I can't let you tell people. So I've got a bit of a plan. See, I know the other way out, and everyone else is at lunch. That's right, Terry. You're all alone here. So I have a pretty clear shot at getting out of here, and taking you with me." I want to hit him. Make him let go. But I can't. It's like I'm paralyzed. Then he hits me. Hard. And everything goes black.  
  
~~  
  
It's cold, wet, dark... why can't I move? Can't yell for help. That was the worst nightmare yet. Having HIM back.  
  
"I see we're awake." Oh slag. It wasn't a dream. And for that matter, where are my clothes? What's he doing? There's a strange pressure against my back. Is he...? He is. I have to fight him off. Struggle a bit. I figured out why I can't move: I'm tied up. There's something cold against my temple.  
  
"If you don't sit still, I'll shoot." No, please. Just leave me alone. I really want to throw up. "I had a great idea on how to get rid of you. There's a rope on the tree outside. We're way far out on the center's property, in case you were wondering. It's a shame no one knew how depressed you were before you hung yourself out by the back pasture." He gets up. What's he doing now? He's untying me. Why? He hands me my clothes.  
  
"Put them on. Now." I'm about to die. Clothes go on, then I have some stupid idea. He can't block the entrance to this cave all by himself, can he? Time to make a break for it. I get hit by something and go down screaming as soon as I reach the entrance. Slag, this hurts. I touch my painful side, and see blood on my fingers. I forgot about his gun. He shot me. Well, at least they can try him for murder more easily this way.  
  
"Get up." What is his deal with pulling my hair? He leads me to the rope. Then he ties me up again. I'm too weak to fight back.  
  
"Just a little safety precaution. Wouldn't want you pulling at the rope, now would we?" No, we wouldn't. "Stand on the log." If I don't die when he kicks this log out from under me, I'll bleed to death. The rope goes around my neck. This is it. I'm going to die.  
  
"I'd ask if you had some last words, but I'm worried you'd use them to scream." Then there's suddenly nothing under my feet. Blood starts pounding in my ears, but through that, I can hear a gunshot. My vision is blurring. Who's lifting me up? I can breath again, thank God. Still tired. Black is curling around my eyes. Can't think. The world is dark.  
  
~~  
  
"Terry? Hey, Terry! You're awake! Dr. Hernandez, come quick!" Is that Jimmy, or Andrew? Wait, can I really be hearing? I'm not dead?  
  
"Well, good afternoon, Terry. You gave us quite the scare, eh?" Dr. Hernandez is standing over me.  
  
"Mmmph. Where am I?" My throat is really sore. I can barely whisper.  
  
"You are in the hospital wing of the center. You have been unconscious for three days." Wow. I still want to know who the voice belongs to. Oh, it's Thomas.  
  
"Hey." He says  
  
"Hey." That's all I can think of to say. I feel like crud.  
  
"Go to sleep, now. There will be plenty of time for explanations when you are well." I fall asleep to Dr. Hernandez's soft accent. Like he says. Plenty of time later.  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Terry's adventure isn't over yet! So I'll have to say To Be Continued... 


	5. Trial

A/N: 'Twas the night term let out, and all through the college, the students were excited, brains filled with knowledge. One author's mind whirred with ideas, should she waste Christmas break, or write to her readers? So she sat back to type, and make something snappy, a series of updates to make them all happy.

I'm back and here's your Christmas gift! I've spent all my free time since term let out updating all my stories!

Only the Beginning

I was let out of the hospital wing the next day but given strict orders to take it easy. No running, no roughhousing, and definitely no work. My bunkmates were pretty nice about it, too. Mr. Wayne stuck around a little longer to make sure I was getting along okay. Physically, I was fine. I just wasn't sure how I would handle the trial.

See, the issue is that I'm the primary witness. It's hard enough living with the memories, but I'm going to now have to relive the whole thing. Dr. Creed says a little apprehension is normal, but it's not going to help if I avoid the problems forever. She said the problem forever. In fact, apparently the trial might help. She said it would give me closure. If the sicko's convicted, I'll never have to worry about him again. Unfortunately, he's a first time offender. He will probably be convicted for the attempted murder, but not much for the real charge of sexual assault. I don't care what he gets convicted for, I just want to see him go to jail for the rest of his life. Personally, I really want to see him go through as much slag as I went through.

Two days until the trial. I hope I can make it through then.

* * *

It's the trial date. The trial is being held in Gotham. I'm in my suit, but I really have no idea what's going to happen. The lawyer Mr. Wayne hired told me to just tell the jury what happened. Every excruciating detail I can give will just convince them more in our favor. We're getting into our seats. I wanted a closed trial. Only those allowed who were witnesses or invited. With the exception of my family and Mr. Wayne, I've only asked four people to come. Thomas, Jimmy, Andrew, and Max. I don't really want Dana there. It would just complicate things. I'd probably not want her to hear this stuff. She might not be too happy. She might want to break up. I really don't care. I just want to get through this.

"Nervous, McGinnis?" Mr. Wayne asks me. I can only nod. I'm afraid if I open my mouth, I'll be very, very sick. He squeezes my shoulder reassuringly. Don't be nervous, don't be nervous, don't be nervous. This is just like busting another bad guy as Batman. It's just a little different this time. Speaking of, I still don't know who's acting as Batman this time. I look behind me. My three new friends smile. Max reads my expression and nods. I raise my eyebrows. She nods again. She's acting as Batman. Either that was Mr. Wayne's next choice, or he was desperate.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Laura Alvin." The bailiff said. We all stand. The trial has started.

"Your honor, I would like to call Terry McGinnis to the stand." The lawyer says. I get up. I put my left hand on the bible, and raise my right.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" The bailiff asks.

"I do." I say, and sit down.

"Terry, would you tell us the sequence of events that led you to come to the Trauma Center?" The lawyer asks me.

"About four months ago I decided to go out for Lacrosse at my high school. I needed a physical to do this, so I had one scheduled. When I came into the examination room, I was told by the nurse to strip to my underwear. When the doctor came in, he told me to strip, um, further for lack of a better term." Something of a snicker ripples through the room. Andrew gives me the thumbs up sign. I'm doing well.

"Continue please." The lawyer says.

"That's when he attacked me. He held me down on the exam table and started… He started…" Oh slag. I can't finish. Don't cry. Not here. Not in front of all these people.

"What did he start doing, Terry?" The lawyer asks me. He's gentle about it.

"He started touching me." There. It's out. I can barely hear the gasp in the courtroom over the pounding of blood in my ears. I think I'm going to be sick. "He held me down and covered my mouth with his hand and threatened me. He told me he would kill my family and everyone I cared about if I told." The words came out fast. Everyone looked shocked.

"Terry, please tell the court your experience at the center with the doctor." The lawyer knows this case is in the bag, but probably wants to cinch the deal.

"After I told Dr. Creed about what happened, I slept in until late. I think it was early afternoon. Then I woke up when the doctor put his hand over my mouth. He knocked me out and when I woke up, I was tied up and naked in a cave. That's when he raped me." I don't know if I can finish. This is too hard right now. I wager a glance over at the doctor. He has an awful smirk on his face. He likes this. I can't let him get away now. I'm too close. "Then he untied me and gave me my clothes. I tried to run, but he shot me, and then tried to hang me. That's about all I remember until I woke up in the hospital." Done. Now all there is to get through is cross-examination.

"No further questions, Your Honor." The lawyer says. The defense lawyer stands up.

"Mr. McGinnis. You claim you went to the doctor's office of your own accord. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"So you really had some desire to be there in the first place, correct?"

"Yes."

"So maybe you really wanted what he did to you." He's up in my face right now. I really don't like this.

"Objection, Your Honor. This man is harassing my witness and going on pure speculation." Our lawyer says.

"Sustained. Sir, back away from Mr. McGinnis." Sweet relief.

"Mr. McGinnis, can you point out the man who did all you claim he did to you?" I point to the doctor. He smirks and winks at me. I have to back up. He's going to attack me in front of all these people.

"Doctor Maler. That did not go unnoticed. Do it again and you will be held in contempt of the court." The Judge did notice. Thank heaven.

"No further questions, your honor." The defense lawyer says. I am dismissed and sit down.

* * *

I don't really pay attention to the rest of the trial. I can't. I can't think, can't move, can't do anything. That was harder than anything I did as Batman. Mr. Wayne puts a hand on my shoulder. But that's about all I feel. I think I'm going to be sick.

The jury finally leaves. It takes less than two hours before they come back.

"We find the defendant guilty of all charges." One says. I can't take it anymore. I start crying.


End file.
